Twelve Days of Christmas: YuGiOh Version
by Cobra Strife
Summary: Yugi and the gang decides to sing a good ol Christmas Carol starring none other then their own Scrooge... Seto Kaiba!


I posted this like last week but my account was giving me problems... even when I searched my name it said I had 7 stories instead of 6... oh well if the other one shows I'll delete this one... anyways folks, finally retyped and here it is! A really early Christmas parody fic! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Yugi- On the first day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

A Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Tea- On the second day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

(shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Kemo- On the third day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

(holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Mokuba- On the fourth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Pegasus- On the fifth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

Five crazy lawsuits!

Big Five- HEY!

Mokuba- Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Joey- On the sixth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

(grumbles) Six puppy remarks

Pegasus- Five crazy lawsuits!

Big Five- HEY!

Mokuba- Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Tristan- On the seventh day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

(yawns) Seven long lectures

Joey- (grumbles) Six puppy remarks

Pegasus- Five crazy lawsuits!

Big Five- HEY!

Mokuba- Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Mai- On the eigth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

(holds up cash) Eight wads of cash

Tristan- (yawns) Seven long lectures

Joey- (grumbles) Six puppy remarks

Pegasus- Five crazy lawsuits!

Big Five- HEY!

Mokuba- Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Ryou- On the ninth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

Nine evil snickers

Mai- (holds up cash) Eight wads of cash

Tristan- (yawns) Seven long lectures

Joey- (grumbles) Six puppy remarks

Pegasus- Five crazy lawsuits!

Big Five- HEY!

Mokuba- Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Ishizu- On the tenth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

(smirks) Ten humiliating defeats

Ryou- Nine evil snickers

Mai- (holds up cash) Eight wads of cash

Tristan- (yawns) Seven long lectures

Joey- (grumbles) Six puppy remarks

Pegasus- Five crazy lawsuits!

Big Five- HEY!

Mokuba- Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Marik- On the eleventh day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

(rolls eyes) Eleven promises of revenge

Ishizu- (smirks) Ten humiliating defeats

Ryou- Nine evil snickers

Mai- (holds up cash) Eight wads of cash

Tristan- (yawns) Seven long lectures

Joey- (grumbles) Six puppy remarks

Pegasus- Five crazy lawsuits!

Big Five- HEY!

Mokuba- Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Asha- On the twelfth day of Christmas, Seto Kaiba gave to me:

(holds up handcuffed hands) Twelve orders of restraint

Marik- (rolls eyes) Eleven promises of revenge

Ishizu- (smirks) Ten humiliating defeats

Ryou- Nine evil snickers

Mai- (holds up cash) Eight wads of cash

Tristan- (yawns) Seven long lectures

Joey- (grumbles) Six puppy remarks

Pegasus- Five crazy lawsuits!

Big Five- HEY!

Mokuba- Four big hugs

Kemo- (holding side) Three slamming kicks

Tea- (shudders) Two piercing glares

Yugi- And a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Just then Seto Kaiba walks in and stops, looking at everyone with a raised eyebrow.

"What on earth are you all doing?" he asked.

"Uh... nothing" everyone else replied, going shifty eyed.

"Ok then... and Asha, why on earth are you handcuffed?" he then asked her.

"Uh... for no apparent... reason..." she replied as in the meantime she was trying to unlock the handcuffs with the key. Joey then goes up to Seto and whispers something into his ear.

"For once Wheeler you've made an excellent point and idea for me" Seto said, grinning slightly as he goes over and scoops Asha up into his arms, making her drop the key, and unfortunately that leaving her to not uncuff her hands.

"Um... Seto... what's that look for?" she asked timidly at the evil, sinister look Seto was giving her.

"You'll see" he replied as he carried her back to Kaiba Mansion.

"Well since we all know what they're gonna do even though we really don't wanna know how, what shall we do now?" Yugi asked.

"More Christmas songs?" Tea suggested.

"As long as strippers are involved" Tristan said.

"TRISTAN!" everyone else yelled.

"EEP!" he cried as he started running away at full speed from the rest who were chasing him.


End file.
